marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Patriot
Summary Jeffrey Mace was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Originally working as a journalist for International Affairs, he survived Helmut Zemo's terrorist attack on the Vienna International Centre. After this, he was called upon by the government to partake in an experiment that would give him super strength under Project Patriot. Now a hero in the eyes of the public, he was considered by both Phil Coulson and President Matthew Ellis a perfect person to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. when the organization was to be legitimized again, under the guise of an Inhuman. As S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director, Mace revealed the agency's continued existence to the world. Despite conflicts of interest with Coulson, Mace proved himself a worthy Director by challenging the actions of Ghost Rider before assisting to prevent Eli Morrow's city wide destruction plan and clearing Quake's name. After the deception regarding his alleged Inhumanity was exposed, he planned to resign, but Coulson, recognizing Mace's popularity with Inhumans, offered to take over as field director while he dealt with politics. While fighting the Watchdogs, Mace was kidnapped by the Superior, and was eventually replaced by a Life-Model Decoy created by Aida who trapped Mace's mind in a virtual reality known as the Framework. With all his memories rewritten, Mace became a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. led resistance that opposed HYDRA's rule over the virtual world. While attempting to save a group of children and his fellow agents from a collapsing building, Patriot sacrificed his life, dying both in the Framework and the real world. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''9-A Name: Jeffrey Mace, Patriot Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Gender: Male Age: Likely 40s at the time of his death Classification: Journalist turned Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., enhanced human under Project Patriot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Excellent Leadership Skills Attack Potency:''' At least '''Small Building level (Easily overpowered Melinda May. Stopped a moving truck. Can send people flying several metres into the air by just pushing them. Held his own against Ghost Rider but was quickly overpowered. Far superior to Calvin Zabo who can crush humans and snap necks) Speed:''' '''Superhuman with High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Blocked a sniper bullet) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 5 (Stopped a moving truck. Can supposedly lift a car. Far superior to Calvin Zabo) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Small Building Class Durability:''' At least '''Small Building level (Didn't even flinch from Melinda May's punches. Took hits from Ghost Rider but was quickly injured. His LMD clone took shotgun bullets with ease) Stamina:''' Very high Range:' Standard melee range. Dozens of metres with Machine Gun '''Standard Equipment:' Patriot Armor, Machine Gun, Retinal Scanner * Patriot Armor: While in combat, Mace uses an armored vest with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on the front. An updated version of the uniform designed by Leo Fitz also includes a heart monitor, a GPS tracker as well as a serum delivery mechanism to ensure he can easily get to full strength. While in the Framework, Mace had an identical Patriot Suit which he wore at all times. Intelligence:''' Above average. Is a skilled journalist. Has excellent leadership skills '''Weaknesses: Has to regularly take doses of Patriot Serum to stay superhuman. Relies on his strength rather than fighting skills